Behind the scenes and on the screen
by cabson
Summary: Stephanie is doing a reading for the role of ADA Alexandra(Alex) Cabot, with Mariska. When they are done everyone on the set (the producer, his assistent and a couple of script writers) is looking at the two actresses and at each other, silently asking themselves what the hell just happened... This is a Mariska/Stephanie story. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the ones of my own creation, they belong to SVU and Dick Wolf. Neither are Mariska Hargitay and Stephanie March. I only use the characters and the personalities of these lovely and wonderful ladies.**

**Behind the scenes and on the screen**

**Prologue.**

Mariska Hargitay had just left her trailer. It had been a long day. The filming didn't go as expected and it was now around 6 p.m. The brunette needed to go back to the set for a reading audition with some candidates for the role of Alexandra Cabot, the new Assistant District Attorney for the DA's office and prosecutor for the SVU Manhattan. The producers wanted to hire an actress as the female prosecutor and Michelle Hurst, who played Detective Jeffries, would leave at the end of season one in the finale. The new season, would have Mariska as the only female detective in the squad at Manhattan SVU.

Mariska had become one of the most important and well-loved characters by the producer, being that they were already filming the second half of the end of the first season. But the producer had seen how Mariska had been perfect in the role of Detective Olivia Benson. She would be an integral part of the show and they even begun including her in more of the behind the screen roles.

It was Ms. Hargitay's idea to do a reading with a number of candidates for the role of Alexandra (Alex) Cabot, as their plan was to have a permanent ADA for the SVU. And being the only female of the team it would be nice if she and the new actress could get along with each other at least for the scenes that they would play. The beautiful and strong brunette had come to set a bit early so that they could start immediately after the audition for a small doctor's role. A female doctor would be interviewed by Detective Jeffries.

When the brunette detective arrived on the set, a tall, slim blonde with beautiful blue eyes caught her attention at the same time that she had been doing her audition with Michelle. The producer Gary Martin was on the set too, watching this last audition for the role of the doctor. Mariska walked up to Gary and stood beside him, watching the audition. It didn't take long for the brunette to think that the tall blonde should be added to list of candidates for the audition of Alex Cabot. The way Stephanie spoke, her posture, and the authority she displayed would make her a good attorney, Mariska thought to herself. She turned around towards Gary.

"Gary, I think you should add her to the list of candidates auditioning with me for the role of Alex. I think she would have a really good chance of getting the role," Mariska said to him.

Gary looked for a few moments at Stephanie as Mariska's suggestion rolled around in his mind before he turned to look at the brunette.

"You know Mariska, I think you might be right. I'll add her to the list and make sure that she stays for the audition if she's interested," Gary answered.

"Good. I'm curious as to how the reading with her will go. Let me know when she's doing the audition if she accepts the offer-how many candidates will go first, I mean," Mariska said, catching her slip.

"I will. Now excuse me, I'm going to arrange for her to be added to the list and ask Ms. March when she's finished with her current reading," Gary said.

"Sure, go ahead," Mariska said. "I'm gonna read the script one more time. Oh, and send Michelle away after she's done. I don't want the others to know who's gonna perform the role of Alex yet. When we start filming it will be soon enough. You know how the guys are. And the last thing I want is to chase Ms. March away if she does what I think she'll do at the audition," Mariska answers.

"Alright, because it's you, I will do it. See you soon, Hargitay," Gary said.

Mariska nodded at Gary and turned her attention back to Stephanie and Michelle for a few moments. Then she walked to her chair and read the script one last time to get it refreshed in her head.

Gary walked to his assistant Linda and asked her to send Stephanie to him when she's done with the audition and to send Michelle away after their audition since she's finished . He also mentioned that Mariska had asked him, too. Then he walked to the writer's room to get a script for Stephanie, should she agree, and walked back to the set and stood in a corner to wait for Stephanie. When Stephanie and Michelle finished Stephanie's audition Linda walked onto the floor towards the two women.

"Michelle, your done for today. You can go on home. Get some rest," Linda said.

"Thanks, I'll go right away. I've had it for today," Michelle said.

Michelle walked away and Stephanie made an attempt to leave as well but Linda stopped her.

"Ms. March, Mr. Martin would like to speak with you, could you follow me please?" Linda asks.

"Yes, of course. Do you know why he wants to speak with me? I mean I just finished my audition a few moments ago," Stephanie asked.

"I'm sorry. He didn't say why. He just asked me to ask you to come to him when you were done," Linda said.

Stephanie nodded and the two women walked off the floor and to the corner of the set where Gary was waiting for the blonde. After introducing the two to each other Linda left.

"Ms. March, thank you for coming here to meet me. I have a proposition for you. We would like for you to do another audition, if you're interested," Gary said.

Stephanie raised one perfect sculptured eyebrow. "Another audition, Mr. Martin?" Stephanie asked surprised.

"Yes. We, Mariska Hargitay and myself, would like for you to do the reading audition with Ms. Hargitay. It's for the role of ADA Alex Cabot. Do you want to take that audition?" Gary asked.

"Is this a small role too?" Stephanie questioned.

"No, Ms. March. This is for a permanent role. Alex Cabot will added to the show in the opening episode of the next season. She will be the new ADA and will only prosecute cases for Manhattan SVU. Ms. Hargitay is very important for us and she plays the role of Detective Olivia Benson. She will get to be the only female Detective of the squad and is helping with the auditions to see with whom there will be chemistry to play the role of Alex Cabot. She came to the set early, for said auditions, and she saw you doing your audition for Dr. Melody and liked what she saw from you. So do you want to do the audition and should I add you to the list of candidates or not?" Gary asked after giving the short explanation to Stephanie.

"Yes I would like to do the audition. Do you have a script for me to read so I know what I have to do? And do I have time to read it and prepare for the audition with Ms. Hargitay?" Stephanie asked.

"I have the script here for you and you have about 20 minutes to prepare. You'll be the third candidate to do the audition," Gary answered with a small smile.

"Thank you Mr. Martin," Stephanie answered and took the script Gary was holding in front of her.

"You can sit down over there to prepare for your audition Ms. March," Gary said, pointing at a couple of chairs placed around the floor of the set.

"Thank you Mr. Martin," Stephanie answered.

The blonde walked towards the chairs and sat down and opened the script to read it. Gary walked to Linda to have her add Stephanie to the list and told her where to put her on the list. Then he walked to Mariska and told her that Stephanie will be the third candidate to do the audition with her. After that he walked away and left Mariska to prepare for a couple of minutes more before they were to start with the auditions.

The first candidate wasn't what they were looking for and there was no click at all with Mariska. The second candidate was a woman named Claudia Namuro. She would have had a chance if she didn't forget her lines twice with the script right in front of her. The third candidate was Stephanie.

"Hey. I'm glad you took the chance and do the audition," Mariska said kindly.

"Hi. Thank you for asking me," Stephanie answered.

"So Stephanie, are you ready?" Mariska asked.

"As ready as I can get. So let's start," Stephanie answered.

Both women took their positions and started when they got the signal to go on.

_Knock...Knock._

"Come in," Stephanie said.

"Hi Alex. We need a search warrant for Samual Briston," Mariska said.

"On what grounds?" Stephanie asked.

"Witnesses say they think he was at the crime scene just before 911 was called, based on the sketch. And he matches the description of our victims," Mariska answered.

"Olivia that's not good enough and you know it. Based on the sketch they THINK they saw the suspect. IF they had been sure that it was him then I could get you a warrant. But it's highly unlikely that a judge would sign off on a warrant based on witnesses think they saw," Stephanie said firmly.

"So what they need to identify him in a line up? That's bull shit, Counselor. I didn't ask for an arrest warrant. I asked for a search warrant and this is enough to get it. I just know he did it," Mariska said, irritated.

"And how do you know that without enough evidence to prove it. Unless you have new evidence I don't know about, you don't have enough and it's all circumstantial. Find some evidence that is hard evidence and you'll get your warrant, Detective," Alex said sternly.

"And how do you suggest we do that without the search warrant? Alex, I just know he is our guy. If you don't get us the warrant he'll walk and will probably rape other women. Is that what you want?" Mariska asked, furious.

"You're a Detective, a good Detective. Find me some evidence and I promise you get that warrant. But tell me...how do you know it's him?" Stephanie asked.

"I just know it. My gut is saying it's him and that we will find the evidence to nail him if you get me that search warrant. You know that I'm right. Have I ever given you anything to doubt that?" Mariska asked.

Stephanie pretends that Alex needs to think for a couple of moments and then answers. "No you haven't Olivia. Alright, I trust your gut, so I'm gonna stick my neck out for you and try to get you that warrant. You better find the evidence I need to nail his ass to the wall. Or it will be the first and _last_ time I go try to get a warrant with no hard evidence," Stephanie answered calmly, but with an stern edge in her voice.

"Thank you, Alex. I know you can get that warrant for me and I promise you we will find the evidence you need," Mariska said with determination in her voice.

"Give me half an hour, I should be back by then. You can wait here in my office, Olivia," Stephanie said softly.

"Alright I will. And thank you for sticking your neck out for me, Alex. I really do appreciate it," Mariska said softly.

Stephanie turned around to pretend to walk away and then the scene ended. Stephanie waited 5 seconds before she turned back and looked at Mariska. Both women got a big smile on their faces.

"I think that went really well, Stephanie. How about you?" Mariska asked with a smile.

"I agree. It felt good to me," Stephanie answered, also smiling.

"That makes two of us," Mariska said.

The two women were completely at ease with each other and it felt like they had known each other for years and as if they had worked together for years. Gary, Linda, and a couple of script writers were looking at each other surprised, silently asking themselves what the hell just happened. The two actresses were so in sync that you could already see that there was a definite chemistry between them. Without even talking it over, they had acted a perfect scene. Gary walked towards Mariska and Stephanie and opened his mouth but before he could actually say anything Mariska beat him to it.

"You can cancel the rest of the auditions, Gary. If it was up to me Stephanie would get the job and play the role of Alex. I know we only had three candidates, but it won't get any better than with her, if you ask me," Mariska says.

"If I didn't know any better I would've said the two of you had already worked together for a couple of years. I think it's useless to look any further, Mariska. Everyone on this set could see the chemistry between the two of you. You both brought the best out of each other. So think I can send the others away, unless you don't want the role, Ms. March. But it seems to me there's only one person who should perform the role of Alex Cabot and that is you. So again if you want it, it's yours to take," Gary said.

Stephanie looked at Mariska, who nodded and smiled broadly at the blonde. Ms. March turned back to look at Gary. "I would be more than happy to take the role." Stephanie answers.

"Well in that case, Congratulations, Ms. March. And also, thank you, Mariska," Gary said.

"Thank you," Stephanie said.

"Thank you Gary," Mariska said.

"Alright, I need some time to get the contract and other papers ready. So, meet me in my office in half an hour, Ms. March. Mariska can show you where it is, if needed. So, if you ladies will excuse me, I have things to take care of now," Gary said.

"Yes Mr. Martin. I'll be there," Stephanie said.

"Call me Gary, Ms. March. I have a feeling you'll be around here for a long time," Gary answered.

"Only if you call me Stephanie," Stephanie answered.

"Alright Stephanie, it is. Now I really have to go. See you later, Stephanie and I'll see you tomorrow, Mariska," Gary said.

The blonde and the brunette nodded at Gary and then he walked away.

"How about I wait here with you, we can have a cup of coffee together, and then I can take you to Gary's office in half an hour. Afterwards we can go to grab a drink, get to know each other a bit better, and celebrate your new role? Unless you have another appointment of course," Mariska offered.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Lead the way, Detective," Stephanie joked.

"I sure will, Counselor. I sure will," Mariska joked back.

An hour later Stephanie and Mariska left the studio and were on their way to a bar to celebrate and to get to know each other a bit.


	2. Chapter 1 Stephanie's introducing

**A/N at the end. Chapter edited.**

Chapter 1 Stephanie's introducing to the cast.

It had been three months later since Stephanie had done the reading with Mariska and today was the start of filming season 2. In the past 3 months Stephanie and Mariska had met a couple of times and had gone to get a drink and gone for dinner with each other once. Stephanie also had been on the set watching her future colleagues and Mariska, of course, to get a feel for the set and the actors that she would be working with. She stood with fans of the show when she came to watch the filming of an episode, so the rest of the cast that played the SVU squad of the 16th precinct were unaware that it was the beautiful blonde who would play the role of ADA Alex Cabot standing in the crowd along with them.

Mariska and Stephanie had found out that they literally lived around the corner from each other and it had surprised both women that they had never met before that day 3 months ago. Both women would be at the set all day and the last scene that would be filmed. The scene today was between Mariska and Stephanie, aka. Detective Olivia Benson and ADA Alex Cabot. Since the both of them would be on the set all day, and they lived so close, Stephanie had suggested to head the studio together. Mariska thought that was a good idea so that morning at 7 am they had driven to the studio with Mariska's car. Both women were curious how the rest of the cast would react to the addition of Stephanie to their ensemble.

**At the studio, in the canteen.**

"Listen up everyone. I'd like to introduce our newest cast member, thanks to Mariska," Gary said.

Everyone in the canteen approcahed and stood around the large table. Stephanie and Mariska stood next to Gary.

"Meet Stephanie March, she's playing the role of our new ADA Alex Cabot. Let me introduce you to the cast playing the squad...Dan Florek plays Captain Donald Cragen, Richard Belzer plays Sergeant John Munch, Ice-T plays Detective Fin Tutuola, Craig Daniels plays Detective James Murray and of course Mariska Hargitay plays Detective Olivia Benson, but the two of you have met each other already on the set for the audition. These are the people you'll be working with the most," Gary said assuredly.

Gary continued, introducing the three additional characters that were present, "Next to Craig, Tamara Tunie plays Medical Examiner Melinda Warner, Judith Light plays EADA Elizabeth 'Liz' Donnelly, Joanna Merlin plays Judge Lena Petrovsky and Bradley Wong aka B.D. Wong plays Special Agent and MD George Huang. Everyone else you'll meet as we film the episodes."

After introducing the members of the the cast, Gary pointed at the writers and his assistant.

Gary continued with the introductions, "These are the script writers and you've already met Linda, my assistant. On her right side is Britt Deveroux, on her left side are Jane Boxer, Diego Morquiz and Clinton Williams but we all call him C.W...and you're welcome to call him C.W., too."

Craig, Diego and C.W. were single, Ice-T and Richard weren't but all the men were looking at Stephanie, almost drooling over the beautiful blonde. Mariska looked at them and suddenly an almost overwhelming urge to kick their assess overcame the strong brunette, hitting her like a ton of bricks out of the blue. How could she feel so protective of the blonde next to her?

Despite her attempts she couldn't hide the anger from her eyes and before she could look away, Richard and Gary saw it. The two men raised their eyebrows but didn't say a word. First of all they didn't want to embarrass Mariska. Secondly, they didn't want her to bite their heads off. They hadn't seen this kind of anger in the brunette's eyes but something told them confronting the look on her face wasn't the best thing to do . Stephanie couldn't see it but she felt something radiating off the woman next to her.

Suddenly the blonde felt a lot safer, but for reasons she didn't fully understand. How could she feel so safe, instantly, with a woman she didn't know very well? True, they had met a couple of times and both of them had enjoyed it, but it's not like they were best friends already. But if Stephanie was honest with herself, she knew that she considered the beautiful brunette next to her a friend. Internally, the blonde shook her head, before she reacted to Gary's introduction.

"Thank you, Gary, for the introduction. I'm looking forward working together with all of you," Stephanie said.

"I can't speak for the rest of us but I certainly look forward working together with a woman as beautiful as you are," Craig answered, smiling widely at the blonde.

Stephanie was about to respond to Craig when she heard a soft grumble from Mariska. The blonde looked at Mariska for a second and then looked at Gary to see if he heard Mariska too, but the producer's face didn't show any indication that he had heard the brunette. Then the blonde turned her attention back to Craig.

"Let's keep it professional, Craig. Getting a compliment is always nice, but if I wanted to be hit on immediately, I would have gone to a bar," Stephanie answered with a light tone in her voice.

Everyone snickered at the blonde's comment. Craig got the not so subtle hint and just nodded at Stephanie. A few moments later Gary cleared his throat.

"Alright, let's go back to work, people. We have a busy schedule for today. We start with Melinda, Olivia and James at the crime scene. After that we're going to introduce Alex as the new ADA starting with the first interaction between Alex and Olivia, followed by Olivia introducing Alex to Fin who's also at the crime scene and then Olivia explaining to Alex what they have at the crime scene. I think that's gonna keep us busy the biggest part of the morning. We'll start in 30 minutes at the location," Gary explained.

Tamara, Craig and Ice-T went together with one car to their location about 10 minutes away from the studio. Gary went with Linda and Richard, and Stephanie and Mariska went together in Mariska's car. Being together alone and in the privacy of Mariska's car, Stephanie decided to bring up the situation at the canteen.

"Hey Mariska, I don't want to overstep any boundaries here, but do you want to explain to me what happened in the canteen?" Stephanie asked.

Mariska looked over at Stephanie and back at the road, trying to decide whether or not she should share it with the blonde. Obviously, Stephanie had noticed it and she had waited until they were with just the two of them. And there was something about the beautiful blonde that made her open up sooner than she normally would do. There was no doubt that there was some kind of connection between the two of them. There had been since the moment they did the reading. After thinking for a few moments Mariska decided to answer the blonde's question.

"The guys were almost drooling all over you and, for reasons I can't explain, I felt an overwhelming urge to kick their assess. Then, as you said yourself, Craig hit on you and I didn't like it," Mariska answered.

"I got it very clear that you didn't like it, at all I might add, especially when you grumbled after Craig hit on me. I felt the anger radiating off you and, to be honest, it made me feel a lot safer. I can't explain it either but you made me feel safe. Seems to me that we have something to figure out, don't you think?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm glad you felt safe. Don't ask me why but I have a feeling that I always will protect you when needed and also when it isn't needed, apparently. I think you're right, there are some things that we need to figure out. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it calls to be figured out.

Mariska continued, "Normally, I look forward to film the scenes with Craig, but right now I'm not liking him very much. I feel like I want to kick his ass, so shooting a scene with him is something I definitely don't look forward too," Mariska answered, frowning her eyebrows.

"Well you don't have to be afraid of me getting involved with Craig, I think I made that clear, I hope I made it clear to you too," Stephanie said.

Mariska chuckled thinking about how the blonde woman next to her had turned him down.

"Yes, I would say you made that crystal clear. It was priceless actually, if you ask me," Mariska said.

"Well I'm glad it was funny to you," Stephanie smiled.

"So tell me, Counselor, does that go for everyone on our team, or is it just Craig?" Mariska joked.

"Wouldn't you like to find that out, Detective?" Stephanie countered.

_Wait, is she flirting with me or am I imagining things now? Hold your horses, Hargitay. You don't even know if she's gay, or not, nor are you sure of yourself being straight or not over the past few months. Oh well, the least I can do is go along with it, _Mariska thought to herself.

"Well just so you now, if you need someone to keep them of your ass, you know where to find me," Mariska answered, looking and winking at Stephanie before she turned back to focus on the road.

_Wait is she flirting back at me? Maybe she isn't as straight as I thought she would be. Happy birthday to you March. Wait.. where did that come from? Oh you sure have some things to figure out, Stephanie Caroline March. Well, don't panic now, now is not the time to do that. Just go with the flow,_ Stephanie thought to herself.

"I'll keep that in mind. So it seems like I have my own butch Detective to protect me," Stephanie joked.

Mariska's eyes grew as large as sausages but the brunette didn't respond and kept her eyes and her attention on the road. Luckily for both women, or so it seemed at this moment, they arrived at their location. Mariska killed the engine and both women got out of the car and walked towards the set.

_I swear to God if Craig makes one inappropriate comment, I'll kick his sorry ass, _Mariska thought to herself.

Or so she _thought_ she did until the moment she heard Stephanie snicker.

"Show him who's boss, gal," Stephanie laughed.

"Crap. I did say that out loud didn't I?" Mariska asked, blushing furiously.

"Yes you did. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I would like to see you kicking hiss ass very much," Stephanie answered with a smile.

The brunette just wanted to bang her head against something, the only problem with that was there was nothing to bang her head against anywhere nearby. She let out a big sigh and shook her head before she tried to focus on the task ahead.

Once everyone was on the set they all took about 10 minutes to prepare themselves for the first scene. After that scene was shot, they had 15 minutes to prepare for the next scene and so on. Stephanie looked from the corner of her eye at Mariska a few times and saw that the brunette had problems focusing, and when Gary said they would begin, Stephanie interrupted the producer.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Gary, I know it might not be my place and that I'm new to the cast, but I thought it would be better if we started with the scene between Mariska and myself. You know, loosen things up a bit before shooting the part with Melinda, Olivia and James," Stephanie suggested.

One quick look at Mariska and Gary thought that Stephanie might have a point. The brunette had given the producer a tiny nod showing her agreement with her blonde colleague.

"Alright, we'll turn things around. We'll start with Alex and Olivia and then introduce Alex to Fin, then we'll switch to Melinda, Olivia and James, and then switch back to the scene Olivia explaining to Alex what they have. Alright ladies you have 10 minutes to prepare, that's all I can give you or else we'll get behind our schedule too much," Gary said.

Mariska looked at Stephanie and somehow she knew what the brunette meant and nodded at her.

"We don't need 10 minutes to prepare, Gary. If it were up to us we would like to start immediately," Mariska answered.

Having the reading in the back of his mind Gary knew that it would be alright. He also knew that the others were about to be blown away by the two women since they would start without preparation. He knew that they thought the scene needed multiple shots to get it done but he had a feeling that it would be the fastest shot scene so far this morning.

"Fine, let's start then. Ladies, take your places we'll start filming in two minutes," Gary agreed.

The rest of the team looked surprised when Stephanie and Mariska walked to their places without preparing anything. They had the firm belief that this scene would be shot more than once. They thought that it would take a while. But none of them had been there with the reading of the two of them. Two minutes later, Mariska and Stephanie were completely at ease and focused on each other. It was like it was only the two of them at the location. They didn't even notice the other cast members. Gary had cleared his throat to get their attention and then they started shooting the scene. Richard stood next to Gary watching the shooting. Everyone noticed the chemistry between the two women automatically and the way they were in sync immediately. The entire crew was shocked when they only needed one take to get the scene filmed. Richard, always in for quick or major switches, had looked at the interaction between them and an idea came to his mind. The longer he watched Stephanie and Mariska, or Alex and Olivia he should say, the more convinced he was. Before the end of the scene he had turned towards Gary, to face the producer.

"You know this is the 21th century," Richard said.

"Yes I do, why do you say that, Belzer?" Gary asked.

"Well look at them. Did you ever see something like this straight from the start? If I didn't know any better I would have said that Marish and Stephanie worked together for years and there is certainly a chemistry between them, don't you agree?" Richard asked.

"I have to agree with you. It was like this at the audition too. So I think you're right. What do you suggest? Knowing you, you have already formed a plan in your head," Gary asked.

"Well, would you be against a relationship between Alex and Olivia?" Richard asked, raising his eyebrows questionably.

"Oh that's what you mean by it's the 21th century. No, I have no personal objections towards it," Gary answered.

"Well, why don't you let Britt write an episode where something happens between Alex and Olivia while the squad has a case with an perp raping lesbian women, or something like that, and Alex and Olivia are forced to look at their own feelings?" Richard questioned.

"I could do that but I have to talk about it with Mariska and Stephanie first," Gary answered.

"That is something I wouldn't do. What I would do is just write the script and let them know it the day of the shooting. Something tells me they won't object and won't be offended or against it, either," Richard said.

"I don't know about that. I don't look forward to having my ass kicked by Mariska," Gary said thoughtfully.

"Trust me, she won't. Stephanie I don't know, obviously I don't know her yet, but I have a feeling that Mariska would calm her down, should she get upset. So, just surprise them with it," Richard said reassuringly.

"Alright, but if things go downwards it's your ass on the line, not mine," Gary said.

"Deal. But it won't get that far," Richard answered.

With that, it was settled and the two men turned their attention back to Mariska and Stephanie. 20 minutes after both women had started their scene, it was finished without having a second, third, fourth, or more take. Everyone, except for Richard, Gary and Linda, looked completely shocked and majorly surprised. It was the same as it had been at the blonde's audition. People shook their heads and thought, _what the hell just happened _in front of them. Stephanie and Mariska were calm and completely relaxed and ready for any other scene that needed to be shot.

"Now are you ready to do that scene with Craig without wanting to kick his ass all over the place?" Stephanie asked Mariska.

"Let's say that I don't feel like wanting to kick his ass right now. Thank you Stephanie for speaking up and suggesting we should do our scene first," Mariska answered.

"Your welcome. Although I would like to see you kicking all of their assess, I don't want you to get in trouble. The least I can do back is try and prevent you're getting into trouble each time you're saving or protecting my ass," Stephanie said.

"Just for the record, know that I would save or protect your ass any time that it's needed," Mariska said softly.

"I know. I don't know why, but I know," Stephanie whispered.

**A/N As some of you will know I'm not exactly a fan of Elliot Stabler, I'd probably be sooner a member of the Elliot Stabler hate club. Anyway, if a story allows it Elliot will not be in it or very soon out of it. ****So for this story I've chosen to replace him with a Detective created by myself. **

**My apologies I didn't wrote this A/N earlier. One of the reviews got my attention and made me realize I forgot to add it.**


	3. Chapter 2 Gary's trap and

**A/N I'm really sorry you all needed to wait so long for this chapter. In my personal life things are not going right and writing is not the easiest thing for me to do right now. **

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews and the many followers this story already has. But my greatest and most important thankfulness goes to agapeandzoe, without her this chapter wouldn't have had existed and she, as always, has done an amazing job with beta reading it. So agapeandzoe : THANK YOU VERY MUCH! YOU ARE TRULY AWESOME!**

**Alright I won't keep y'all from reading the next chapter. **

**I hope everyone enjoys it and as always let me know what you think of it, your opinions are important to me. So please keep R+R.**

Chapter 2 Gary's trap and the women's reaction.

The next couple of weeks Stephanie and Mariska kept surprising the other cast members with their performances. Most of their scenes were taken in one or two takes. Three takes were rare, actually. Without realizing it Mariska kept watching Craig like a hawk when Stephanie was around. The other cast members noticed something had changed on the inside with the brunette but nobody was able to put their finger on it. Nobody except for Gary and Richard that is. They noticed both women were acting a bit differently when the other one was around but they also noticed that they didn't realized it yet. Mariska and Stephanie had fallen into a rhythm of driving together on the days that they both were shooting all day. Occasionally they would drive together when one of them was done earlier and then they would take a cab back to home. Stephanie had visited Mariska's apartment a couple of times and Mariska had done the same. They had grown closer together and got together more often and they had talked with each other, yet both women didn't know what it was that made them feel drawn to each other.

Britt had finished the episode Gary asked her to write and it would replace one of the episodes that was written for this season originally. The Canadian woman actually had written a very good episode with Alex and Olivia being the center of it. The episode was about lesbian couples being attacked and raped after they went to the coffee shop_ Around the Corner _in Upper Manhattan. All couples were blondes and brunettes. But aside of knowing they went to the coffee shop, the Detectives had no lead and the squad had decided with Alex's consent that Olivia and the blonde ADA would go undercover as an lesbian couple to the coffee shop.

On the previous day, Gary had told the cast that the following day they would shoot a new episode and that they would get the script that morning when they arrived at the studio. He also told them that this episode would replace the episode that would have been aired after the winter break. But the producer didn't explain what the episode would be about. He told Judith and Joanna that they wouldn't be shooting the next day because originally the schedule said they would, and told Tamara and Bradley that they needed to come in and film today because they would be acting in the episode.

On their way to the studio, Stephanie and Mariska had briefly talked about what that day's episode might be about, but after Mariska pointed out that, with Gary and Britt, just about anything could happen, they had let it rest, knowing that it was useless to speculate and that they would find it out soon enough. They were a bit late and the rest of cast was already there and had gotten the script from Gary. All the guys were standing there with mischievous smiles on their faces when Mariska walked into the canteen, She stopped walking after seeing the smiles on her colleagues faces. Stephanie groaned as she ran into the back of Mariska's body from her sudden halting.

"Why did you stop walking?" Stephanie asked.

Slowly Mariska stepped aside and faced Stephanie.

"Look at their faces. That can't be good," Mariska answered.

Stephanie looked at their colleagues and understood why Mariska had stopped in her tracks.

"Uh-oh," Stephanie mumbled.

"Yeah, uh-oh," Mariska whispered back.

Then the brunette composed herself and glared at Gary.

"Hey Gary, why do they have mischievous smiles on their faces?" Mariska asked suspiciously, with a stern voice, as she pointed at said faces.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gary said, shrugging with his shoulders.

"Sure you don't. Then give us the script since you won't tell us what's going on," Mariska answered.

"Everyone has up to one hour to prepare. We'll start shooting the first scene in one hour," Gary said, as he handed over the scripts to Mariska and Stephanie.

After receiving the script Mariska looked around and shook her head.

"C'mon Stephanie," Mariska said.

Both women turned around and walked out of the canteen and to their trailer. Mariska had offered Stephanie to use her trailer until the blonde had one for herself. They had liked it and decided to keep sharing a trailer, so they told Gary that Stephanie didn't need her own trailer because they wanted to share hers. On one hand it had surprised the producer, and on the other it didn't surprised him at all. Not that he mentioned it to either of them; he was wise enough to keep it to himself.

After they entered the trailer and were with just the two of them Mariska sat down on the couch, Stephanie followed and sat down next to her.

"I don't know what's going on but I don't like it all, not one little bit. Either they're up to something or something is in that script," Mariska said.

"They looked too happy and their smiles didn't promise anything good either," Stephanie answered.

"Well, if it's in the script, we'll find it out soon enough," Mariska said.

Stephanie nodded and both women started to read their script. They read at the same speed almost, so they both got to the same part at the same time. The part that said Alex and Olivia would go undercover as an lesbian couple. Both women heads shot up, almost at the same time, and Mariska and Stephanie looked at each other.

"I think this explains their mischievous smiles," Mariska said, as she waved with the script in her hands.

"You don't have to be a genius to figure know what was on their minds. Men, they always think with one body part when it comes to women and it isn't with their minds," Stephanie replied.

"You've got that right. Anyway, do you have a problem with playing a lesbian or playing one with me? I don't have a problem with it, but if you do, I'll go to Gary and tell him we won't do it," Mariska asked, looking at Stephanie.

"No I don't have a problem with it. And even if I did, I wouldn't have had a problem doing it with you. But thank you for wanting to go to go to Gary if I would have," Stephanie answered.

"Thank you. Alright let's read further and learn our text, shall we?" Mariska asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Stephanie answered.

Stephanie nodded and the two women each took one corner of the couch and pulled their feet up making themselves comfortable and for the next 30 minutes it was quiet in the trailer aside from the sound of pages being turned. With 10 minutes to go until they would start filming, Stephanie and Mariska closed their scripts and left their trailer.

"I don't know about you but I have a feeling he wants to shoot the undercover op as the last scene," Stephanie said.

"You might be right about that one. It wouldn't surprise me if he waited with till the end," Mariska answered.

"Well, we'll see what happens," Stephanie said.

"Yes we will, but you do have a good point with this," Mariska said.

The two women walked back to the canteen and put on their poker faces, knowing the guys would get more ideas or fantasies in their heads if they didn't get their faces straight. They probably wouldn't hear the end of it already, with playing that undercover op. They took a seat at the table next to each other and waited patiently for Gary to give the schedule for the day. The guys made some jokes but after a death glare from both women they quickly quit with. Knowing now what both women were capable of, since they saw them fighting as Alex and Olivia, they didn't even want to know what happened when they got Mariska's and Stephanie's wrath against them. They liked a joke but it wasn't worth it to get their nuts turned into a purse. A few minutes later Gary walked into the canteen to give them the schedule for the day.

"Alright listen up everyone, we'll start with the scenes where everyone else is included this morning and we'll end with the scenes where Mariska and Stephanie are involved, except for the openings scene for the squad, and we'll end with the last part of the undercover op from Alex and Olivia. Any questions?" Gary asked.

Everyone shook their head and Gary looked at the two women lastly. But they refused to take the bite and kept looking straight ahead.

"Alright we'll shoot the first 4 scenes, have a small break of 15 minutes, and then we'll shoot the last 3 scenes before lunch time and we'll go from there. Let's go folks," Gary finished, clapping his hands.

Everyone present stood up and Stephanie and Mariska looked at each other and were thinking the same thing; _It's gonna be a loooonngg day!_

The tall, slim blonde and the strong, masculine brunette were walking back to the canteen to grab some food before retreating to their trailer. Both women had enough testosterone for the entire week and with how all the guys were acting towards them. Even Tamara had enough of it and it wasn't even her they were teasing and drooling over.

"Diego is driving me crazy. What is it with South American men and blond women?" Stephanie muttered softly to Mariska.

"You know what they say right? Dark haired and dark-skinned people always like blonde haired and fair-skinned people and the other way around," Mariska answered softly.

"I know," Stephanie said.

Mariska thought for a couple of seconds and frowned.

"Maybe I'm imagining things but I get the feeling that it's not only the men that are acting strangely. But I don't wanna talk about that out in the open," Mariska mumbled.

Stephanie raised one perfectly sculptured eyebrow questionably but said nothing instead she squeezed Mariska's bicep softly, silently saying that she understood it that the brunette didn't want to talk about it openly. They continued walking to canteen as they talked about light subjects.

_Damn she has some fine muscles. Wait, where did that came from?_ Stephanie thought to herself.

The blonde shook her head to rid her mind from the thoughts she was having. At the same time Mariska's skin still tingled on her upper arm where Stephanie had squeezed the brunette.

_What the hell? Why does it feel so good? It was just a friendly squeeze, Hargitay. Keep your head straight, _Mariska thought to herself as she laughed inside._ Keep your head straight_...

After getting themselves some relatively healthy sandwiches and something to drink, Mariska and Stephanie walked back to their trailer.

"Are you gonna tell me what you meant when you said that maybe not only the guys were acting strange?" Stephanie asked, after she swallowed a bite.

Mariska nodded at Stephanie as she swallowed a bite herself.

"Britt was kinda acting strange too." Mariska said.

"What do you mean with she was acting strange?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, it looked like she was hitting on me," Mariska answered.

Stephanie kept her face straight but inside the blonde felt a pang of jealousy. She didn't know why she felt it but she was determined not to let it show.

"Oh," Stephanie said.

"Not that I would do anything about it if she was hitting on me. But it was weird," Mariska said.

Stephanie felt relieved after hearing the brunette say that she wouldn't act on it if the Canadian actually hit on her.

"She's been around the guys for too long," Stephanie joked.

Mariska nodded in agreement and frowned her eyebrows as she sunk into thoughts. Suddenly she got a wicked smile on her face and looked at Stephanie.

"What are you up to?" Stephanie asked, as she raised her eyebrows.

"Speaking about the guys. I think I might have an idea of how to get them back for teasing us and driving us crazy with it," Mariska smiled mischievously.

"Judging from the look on your face, it must be something good. Out with it Hargitay," Stephanie demanded with a smile on her own face.

"How about we pretend we don't want to do that last scene together and just before we start filming we get into 'a fight'? Let them think we mean it and of course they wouldn't dare interrupt, afraid of having our wrath come down on them. So we let them suffer for a little while before telling them that we were joking," Mariska said, as she raised her hands and used air quotes.

"You are a bad woman Mariska Hargitay," Stephanie snickered.

Stephanie and Mariska looked at each other and burst into laughter. They laughed so hard that tears ran down their cheeks. Every time their laughter slowed down and they looked at each other again they started all over again. Finally after 5 minutes, they had composed themselves again.

"Aside from the fact that your idea is evil, I like it a lot. Let's do it. They deserve it," Stephanie said.

"I agree with you and they _do_ deserve it," Mariska said.

The rest of their lunch time the two women talked about the idea, formed a plan and went over remaining scenes they each had. They skipped their last and final scene of the day. Aside from the fact that it was in their heads already, Stephanie and Mariska were a little bit nervous, themselves. Of course they didn't show their nerves on the outside but they both had thoughts running through their minds.

By the time the last break of the day had passed and they were about to start filming the last scene before they wrapped up for the day, both Mariska and Stephanie had taken more than they could handle with the jokes and the teasing they had endured all day.

When the blonde and brunette were almost to the set they pretended they were going over their lines, just to cover themselves. When they saw that, except for Judith and Gary, everyone else was already there, they briefly looked at each other and nodded almost invisibly.

Payback time.

At first they spoke with their voices lowered, although their body language said that they weren't speaking in a friendly manner. Slowly their volume began rising until the point they started yelling.

"You know what, I'm done... I'm done with this!" Mariska yelled.

"Well that makes two of us!" Stephanie yelled back.

"Good, because there's _no_ way am I gonna play this scene with you!" Mariska bellowed.

"Oh, and _you_ think I want to play any scene with _you_ again?! Get off of that high horse you're sitting on and kiss my ass, Mariska!" Stephanie yelled.

By now Mariska and Stephanie stood toe to toe while they were glaring at each other. Judith and Gary had entered the set in the mean time and everyone stood shocked and nailed to the floor watching the two women. Jaws were hitting the ground as eyes were big as sausages and almost rolling out of their heads. By the time they had picked up their jaws from the floor, nobody dared to speak. They were all afraid of Mariska's and Stephanie's wrath turning against them, especially in a tag team. Yes, they may be fighting with each other but, each and every one of them knew that all the bets were off when anyone of them turned to either one of the two women.

"Fuck you, Stephanie! Now where the hell is Gary when you need him?!" Mariska almost screamed.

Reluctantly Gary stepped forward and walked slowly towards the two fighting women, sending a silent prayer above that they wouldn't bite his head off. When Gary was close to them he cleared his throat. Two heads snapped aside and looked at the scared looking producer.

"What?!" Mariska and Stephanie yelled at the same time.

Gary held is hands up in the air in surrender.

"Can we please shoot this scene before we talk and the both of you turn my nuts into purse?" Gary asked carefully.

Stephanie and Mariska sent a death glare to Gary before they almost stormed off to where they would start filming their undercover scene. Halfway there, they started to walk normally and looked back over their shoulders.

"Just kidding," Stephanie said.

"Got you all, suckers," Mariska said.

They looked at each other and couldn't help themselves as they started laughing out loud, again.

Everyone stared at them as if they had entered the twilight zone.

"Hold on, wait a minute... you two were faking it?" Gary asked, as he shook his head in disbelief.

Mariska and Stephanie looked at each other and laughed again. When they finally calmed down Mariska answered Gary's question.

"Yes Gary, we were completely kidding. We already had enough of all of you acting strange and making jokes, so we thought this would be nice way to pay you all back. And we hope that you all have learned your lesson. Oh, and Gary, never do it again, or you have it coming. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," Mariska said, the last part firmly.

Gary nodded at Mariska, perfectly knowing what the brunette was talking about. Gary cleared his throat.

"Alright, now that everything is back to normal, apparently, let's continue. Last scene people, everyone on their places, please. We'll start filming in 2 minutes," Gary said loudly.

Stephanie and Mariska smiled at each other, both women were a little nervous about this scene but on the other hand they were glad they played it with each other and not with someone else.

Little did they know that this scene might change everything.


	4. Chapter 3 Moment of Truth?

**A/N The **_**italicized**_** parts will be the scene where Stephanie and Mariska are playing Alex and Olivia.**

Chapter 3 : Moment of Truth?

_Alex and Olivia stood in front of the coffee shop called Around the Corner, ready to go inside._

"_Relax Lex, everything will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you," Olivia said, as she leaned forward against the blonde ADA and whispered in her ear._

_Alex shivered, feeling Olivia as she leaned against her own body, the Detective's breath warm on her neck._

"_I know you won't let anything happen to me, that you'll protect me, Liv. You always do," Alex said softly._

_Alex had turned her head to look 'her' Detective in the eyes. Technically Olivia wasn't her Detective of course, they weren't in a relationship, but to the blonde attorney it felt like the beautiful, powerful brunette was her Detective, sort of. Maybe after this undercover op was over and the case was closed Alex would finally get the nerves to tell Olivia how she really felt, that she was in love with her. That she had been attracted to the strong Detective the moment she walked into the squad room._

_Olivia felt Alex shivering and instinctively knew that the younger blonde was reacting to her leaning against the blonde's body and her breath tickling the attorney's neck, and not because she was cold. After all, it was a warm late spring morning. Feeling Alex shivering against her own body made the Detective get a warm feeling on the inside. Maybe Alex did feel something for her. Maybe she did feel the same about her as she felt about the blonde ADA. At that moment Olivia decided that when this case was over she was going to talk with Alex. Take the leap and tell her that she was in love with the beautiful blonde._

"_Ready to go inside?" Olivia asked._

"_Yes, let's do this," Alex answered._

_Olivia opened the door and stepped inside the coffee shop. Holding the door open for Alex to enter too. Once Alex was inside, Olivia put her hand on the small of Alex's back and guided the blonde ADA to the back of the coffee shop. When they got to the back, Olivia motioned for Alex to take a seat in the booth first and patiently waited until she was seated before the Detective sat down, herself, next to the attorney. The Detective took her hand and laced their fingers together. Soon a waitress showed up and took their order. Both women ordered a cappuccino with whipped cream. _

_After sitting in the coffee shop for about 20 minutes the waitress came back to ask if they wanted something else to drink while flirting with Alex. They were prepared for this to happen to either one of them and Olivia, in a friendly manner, made a comment to the waitress trying to make clear that the blonde next to her was taken. The waitress ignored the comment and flirted again. Suddenly it hit Olivia that this could happen, Alex getting hit on, often, and that, one of those times, Alex might actually respond to it. _

_Olivia decided there and then that she would make sure that this wasn't going to happen and before she actually knew what she was doing, she glared at the waitress. The waitress left quickly after being at the other end of Olivia's death glare. _

_The blonde attorney turned her face to look at Olivia and before the brunette knew it, she kissed Alex on her lips. Olivia stiffened and wanted to pull back. Alex noticed and, after getting over the shock of Olivia kissing her, the blonde quickly pulled up her hand and softly grabbed the back of Olivia's head and extended their kiss for a couple of seconds longer before she allowed the Detective to pull back. Brown eyes locked with cerulean ones and for about 3 seconds they just stared in each others' eyes._

For a second or two both Stephanie and Mariska lost their focus caused by the kiss. Both their body's were on fire due to one single kiss. Quickly they snapped out of it and continued. To the others it seemed like they were still playing their role, not knowing that for a couple of seconds the women weren't actually playing their roles at all.

"_I guess we have to talk when this case is over huh?" Olivia whispered._

_Alex answered after she nodded at Olivia. " I think so, too." Alex whispered back._

_Olivia stood up and held out her hand for Alex to take._

"_It's time to go." Olivia said._

_Alex took Olivia's hand and let the brunette Detective help her up. They walked to the bar and Olivia paid for their coffee. Then they turned around and Olivia placed her hand on the small of Alex's back again and the two women walked through the coffee shop to the door. Olivia opened the door and let Alex walk trough it first and closed the door behind her after stepping outside too. They walked around the corner through an alley, knowing that Fin was in her squad car looking at the alley and Munch was at the end of the alley also in a car. While walking relaxed through the alley with Alex, Olivia was in full cop mode. About half way through the alley she heard footsteps behind them coming closer. She not only heard that someone was right behind them, but the Detective felt it too and as quick as lightning Olivia let go of Alex's hand and shoved the blonde ADA behind her as she turned around, all in one motion, wanting to protect the attorney at all costs. As soon as she turned around she recognized their perp. He was a Caucasian man, 6'1" tall, in his early thirties with brown eyes and blonde hair. The man lunged forward with his left fist, trying to hit the Detective in her face. Olivia blocked the blow and hit the man with her own left fist right in his stomach, hard. The man doubled over for a moment and attacked Olivia again hitting her in her stomach. Seemingly out of nowhere the man pulled a knife and tried to stab the Detective, Olivia jumped backwards crashing into Alex's body. She quickly recovered and with one hand, pushed Alex who was still looking at the man. Alex stepped backwards a few feet so she wouldn't be in Olivia's way again and stayed there, silently hoping that Munch or Fin would be there._

_Olivia stood in a fighting position and waited for the man to try to stab her again. When he did try it again she grabbed his hand and turned in around in a hand lock, causing the man to drop the knife. Then she yanked at his hand turning him around and pulled his hand behind his back with her left hand. With her right hand she reached behind her on her belt and took of her handcuffs. Then she slipped one of the cuffs around his wrist tightly and grabbed his other hand and cuffed it too. She grabbed him with one hand on his shoulder and held the other one on the cuffs while she shoved him in front of her and walked with him to the end of the alley where Munch had jumped out of his car and ran towards the two woman and the perp. Olivia read him his rights while she and Munch walked the man back to the car and Munch opened the door for Olivia. The female Detective pushed the man into the car and slammed the door once he was inside. In the mean time Fin had reached the trio, too._

"_Take that asshole to the station, John. Fin, you go back with Munch. We'll go back together. We're alright," Olivia delegated. _

"_Are you sure you're not injured, Baby girl?" Fin asked._

_Olivia nodded._

"_I'm fine, really. He only hit me once in my stomach. I've been hit harder than that. Go... we're fine," Olivia answered._

_Both men nodded and got into the car and took off. Olivia turned around to look at Alex. Once she had checked out that Alex wasn't hurt she looked up to face the blonde ADA._

"_You're alright, Lex?" Olivia asked, the Detective wanted to be sure that Alex was really alright._

"_Yes Liv, I'm ok. Really. He didn't attack me and you didn't hurt me either. Are you really alright, Detective?" Alex asked, raising one perfect eyebrow at Olivia._

"_I'm fine. I already said that to the guys. Now let's go back to the precinct to interrogate that bastard and throw his ass in lock up," Olivia answered._

_Alex smiled at Olivia and shook her head. Olivia shrugged with her shoulders and the two women started to walk to the Detective's car and go back to the precinct themselves._

Gary raised his hand with his thumb and two fingers up and silently counted back to zero.

"Cut," Gary said.

Most of the supers left the set and walked to the general dressing room. Stephanie and Mariska and the other cast members walked towards Gary, including Stephen, the guy that played Nichols the perp in the episode they just filmed. When Stephanie and Mariska got to Gary, the producer shook his head.

"How is it possible that every time I think I can't get surprised by the two of you anymore, you manage to surprise me again? That improvisation was brilliant from both of you. Kissing each other I mean," Gary asked.

"Just something that came to my mind at that moment," Mariska answered, shrugging with her shoulders.

"I only reacted to Mariska. Nothing more," Stephanie added.

By now the others had reached the trio.

"Damn Ms. Hargitay. You look like a woman, obviously, but you certainly not hit like one," Stephen joked, rubbing his stomach.

As Mariska wanted to react to Stephen, everyone around her laughed. Causing the normally rather stoic brunette to blush and smile sheepishly.

"Did you forget you were playing a role and protected the blonde bombshell here too much, huh Hargitay?" Craig asked between laughter.

One look at Mariska told Stephanie that the brunette was this close to, literally, kicking Craig's ass. Outwardly it seemed that Mariska was her usual calm self but Stephanie could tell by the way her hands were in her pockets that it wouldn't take much for the older brunette to explode.

"You know Craig, at least Mariska is protecting me. All you are doing is hitting on me and drooling. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I fail to see how that is going to protect me," Stephanie said calmly.

Mariska took a deep breath and calmed down, at least a bit.

"Leave it, Steph. He's just jealous," Mariska said.

"Jealous about what? Don't make me laugh," Craig scolded.

"Not about what, on _who_, Craigy boy. You were turned down by Stephanie the first day you saw her and even though it was acting, I did today what you've wanted to do and never _will_ do, kiss her," Mariska answered.

Mariska's comment made everyone laugh again and, of course, Craig wasn't pleased. He had been made fun of.

"He man, take it easy. I was only joking," Stephen said.

"Yeah, you're right. They're just chicks. She probably got the role because of her looks, not her brains. And it's a woman who protected her. How hard can they hit, right?" Craig laughed.

It didn't take much to see that Mariska was pissed off now. Stephanie grabbed the brunette's upper arm softly and Mariska looked at Stephanie for a few seconds, letting her know, now that she was pissed off, she was alright. Then she turned her attention back to Craig.

"I don't think you want to find out how hard I can or cannot hit Craig," Mariska warned.

"Oh really? You think I'm afraid of a woman. Hell no. You want to go a few rounds, Hargitay?" Craig sneered.

"Fine. It's your choice. If you want to get beaten up, be my guest. The gym it is?" Mariska asked.

"Fine the gym, you and me, now! Get ready to get your ass kicked!" Craig growled.

Everyone was standing trying to understand how things got out of hand so fast. Mariska walked away a few steps and then turned around. She knew that Craig did Krav Maga. But what Craig didn't know was that the brunette did it too. And she was pretty sure he wasn't on the same level as she was because he hadn't practiced it as long as she had. Actually she was one of the very few civilians that had gotten to the level that she was on.

"Hey, Craig...you study a fight sport, right? Krav Maga is it?" Mariska asked smiling.

"Yes that's right. That's why I'm gonna beat your ass!" Craig said smugly.

Gary decided that it was enough, he didn't want anyone get hurt. He was going to let them fight with protection and end it if things went too far, but this the producer couldn't let that happen.

"No, you aren't. You're not..." Gary started.

"It's alright Gary. I don't think he'll want to fight anymore once I'm finished saying what I've got to say," Mariska said.

"Fine, I'll let you talk, but there will be no fighting! Not now, not any time later." Gary said sternly.

"There won't be a fight. You see, Craig, I study Krav Maga too. I happen to know that you have been studying it for 4 months. So you're probably on a P. level. I'm a E4. Still wanna fight, Craig?" Mariska asked.

As soon as Craig heard what level Mariska was on with Krav Maga, all the color left his face and he slowly shook his head, not able to speak.

"That's what I thought." Mariska said smugly.

She turned to face Stephanie.

"C'mon March. Let's go home. I've had enough of this day, haven't you?" Mariska asked, as she turned back and walked away.

"Hell yeah," Stephanie answered.

The blonde quickly walked to where Mariska was and the two women left, leaving the rest to wonder why Craig suddenly got so white and didn't want to fight anymore.

On their way home Mariska and Stephanie made some small talk. When they were close to their homes, Mariska turned to look at Stephanie as they had stopped at a traffic light.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home, or are you coming with me to my place for dinner and a bit of talking?" Mariska asked softly.

"After today I could use some good company so I'd be more than happy to accept your offer," Stephanie answered softly back.

"Alright, my place it is," Mariska said, as she pulled forward once the light turned green.

10 minutes later the two women were in the brunette's apartment, standing in the kitchen.

"Let's see what I have," Mariska said, as she looked in the fridge.

"Oh.. I could make Empanada's if you like them? It's not that much work if you use puff-paste. Gives us some time to relax while they are in the oven," Mariska asked enthusiastically.

"That would be so... great. I love Empanada's," Stephanie answered, her mouth already watering at the thought of them.

"Alright, Empanada's it is," Mariska said, as she pulled out the ingredients to make them.

One and a half hours later Stephanie and Mariska were sitting, relaxing on the brunette's couch with a bottle of beer. Dinner was delicious and the dishes were done. Now they had the whole evening in front of them.

"I'm glad this day is over, especially with those guys and Britt," Mariska said.

"Yeah, Britt, are you sure she was hitting on you?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I'm not. I don't have any experience with that. But I think she was. Why?" Mariska asked.

"I know you said you wouldn't act on it, but what if she did hit on you?" Stephanie asked softly.

The blonde didn't know if she would like the answer but for some reason she needed to know.

"Well, if she did it again, I would say the same as you did on your first day with Craig," Mariska smiled.

"I see. So tell me Detective, does that go for everyone on our team, or is just Britt?" Stephanie asked, partly joking.

"Wouldn't you like to find that out, Counselor?" Mariska countered with a smile, using the same sentence.

Mariska's expression turned serious. "Stephanie, I really appreciate that you did that scene with me. It means a lot to me," Mariska said, blushing a bit.

"You're welcome, Mariska. I actually felt comfortable doing that scene with you," Stephanie answered, and then took a deep breath. "Especially with a woman as smart and beautiful as you are," Stephanie admitted shyly.

Mariska turned on the couch, pulling her legs under herself and looking at Stephanie for a second or two, and then looked down. Stephanie looked at Mariska, as well, and also pulled her legs under herself, after turning on the couch. Mariska took a deep breath and looked up and into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

"I have to admit something myself, too. Nothing bad I think, I hope," Mariska said softly.

"You can tell me anything, I would never judge you," Stephanie answered.

"When...When I kissed you, well more like pecked, it wasn't a real kiss. Let me start over again...when I kissed you on the set... Steph, I never felt like that before," Mariska almost whispered, looking down after she finished.

"Me neither," Stephanie whispered.

Mariska's head shot up.

"What?"Mariska asked, surprised and a bit hopeful.

"I never felt the way I did when you kissed me... or when I kissed you back," Stephanie answered softly.

"I've never been in love with a woman," Mariska said.

"I haven't been in love with a woman neither," Stephanie answered.

Slowly Mariska began to lean forward.

"You're a very intelligent, caring, and beautiful woman, Stephanie. I could fall in love with you," Mariska whispered.

"Then we might have a problem because I think I'm already in love with you," Stephanie whispered back as she leaned forward herself.

"We don't have a problem...I'm in love with you too," Mariska answered, now knowing that Stephanie felt the same.

Mariska leaned in further, closing the last space between them, grabbed the blonde's face softly, and kissed Stephanie.


	5. Chapter 4 On the screen

**A/N I want to thank each and everyone of you for keeping faith in me and wait so patiently until the next chapter is posted. **

**This chapter wasn't read by either of my beta readers, they both had more important things to do, so it's my ass that needs to be kicked for all the mistakes that'll be in this chapter. **

**I hope y'all like this chapter. It's gonna take you on interesting ride if I may say so myself...**

**As always your reviews are very welcome, so please R+R.**

Chapter 4 On the screen.

"God Steph... can you please wait till we're inside?" Mariska moaned,

as she struggled to get the key into the lock of Stephanie's front door, while Stephanie was attacking her neck with open mouth kisses.

"I can''t. I want you too much right now," Stephanie groaned.

As the time passed, after the night they revealed their feelings to each other, Stephanie and Mariska had taken things slowly, both women wanted to keep their relationship to themselves for a while. They went on dates together but mostly they stayed at either one of their apartments when they would spend time together after work. The two women had agreed to wait until both of them were ready to make love, since it was all new to them and they wanted to get to know each other better first. Sure they had kissed and made out but nothing went beyond the second base. Until today that is...

~~~ S/M S/M S/M ~~~

**Previously that same day...**

Mariska and Stephanie arrived early at the studio today. To their surprise the studio was surrounded with fans, at least three lines deep. Mariska and Stephanie looked at each other but didn't say a word. Security guided Mariska's car to a spot near the back entrance of the studio. They were used to fans but this shocked both women. After taking a deep breath Stephanie and Mariska stepped out of the brunette's car and walked inside the studio. Inside the studio they walked into the breakroom. Some of their colleagues were already there. The two women had barely made it into the breakroom when Gary walked inside.

"You two are awesome," Gary gushed, as he pulled a very surprised Mariska in a bear hug.

Stephanie snickered at the brunette's reaction until she herself was pulled into one. Mariska looked at Gary as if the producer had gone crazy after he released the beautiful blonde too.

"Care to explain what that was for? Or the welcome committee outside the studio?" Mariska asked.

"The ratings for the last episode went through the roof. Thanks to you two! Twitter, Facebook and every other social media platform you can think of, are flooded with positive reactions. All the important criticizers went ballistic, in a very good way. And the post division was overloaded with fan mail for the both of you, already this morning. Alex and Olivia getting together is all people talked about," Gary answered, well more like rambled enthusiastically.

"Alright, now I know you exaggerate, Gary. There is no way that it happened the way you try to make us believe. And certainly not so fast," Mariska said.

"He isn't," Linda said.

The assistant had heard both Gary and Mariska as she walked into the breakroom. Stephanie looks at Mariska and sees that the brunette is as shocked as she is.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked.

"Gary is telling the truth. I have the ratings here," Linda answered, as she waved the papers in her hand.

"Let me see it," Mariska said, motioning for the papers.

Linda handed over the papers to Mariska and she and Stephanie looked at the numbers on the pages, then they looked at each other.

"Holy shit," Mariska said.

"Right back atta," Stephanie said.

Gary smiled at the reactions of the women.

"Now do you two believe me?" Gary asked.

"Yes, you convinced us now," Mariska answered.

Stephanie looked briefly at Mariska before she turned to Gary.

"One question. What does this mean for us, today, are you gonna switch the schedule again for something else?" Stephanie asked.

Everyone in the room, except for Mariska, snickered. They all were used to Gary's unpredictability by now. And they all knew that what Stephanie had asked wasn't a dumb question to ask. That in fact the blonde had a very good point with that question. Mariska knew it too, but the intelligent brunette also knew that if the answer was yes, it meant that he had something in mind for the two of them. And the last time that happened had lead to what's happening today, the ratings and the 'welcome committee' as she had called it.

"Funny you asked because the answer is yes," Gary answered.

Two groans came out the women mouths simultaneously.

"Alright what do you came up with now, because Britt and Diego don't look like they just woke up and arrived here?" Mariska asked.

She wasn't so sure though if she wanted to know the answer to her own question.

"You are one smart woman, Hargitay. Alright I won't keep you all wondering any longer," Gary said.

The producer looked around the room before he looked back at the two women it was all about.

"Britt and Diego changed a few things in the script we would have been shooting in a couple of weeks, so it suits with the last aired episode. Which we are going to shoot today and tomorrow probably. It will be aired next week. After that one will pick up the original story line for this season," Gary answered, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Really, Gary?! You couldn't control yourself could you? Don't answer that question Martin. Just give us the damn script so we can prepare ourselves for this day," Mariska almost growled.

Gary nodded at Linda, who now had said scripts in her hands and started giving every cast member a new copy of it.

"Since there aren't too many changes made in this episode, you all have 45 minutes to prepare before we come back here and I'll give today's schedule. Oh, Mariska and Stephanie, we moved your trailer to the secured area at the back of the studio so you won't be bothered by the fans," Gary said.

"Thank you, Gary." Stephanie and Mariska said together.

After everyone got their scripts, they went their own ways to be back at the breakroom three quarters later. Mariska and Stephanie walked with Joseph, one of the security guards, to the back of the studio where he would show them were their trailer was now. When they got there he left the women alone, after telling them if they needed anything all they had to do was call him.

Inside the trailer Mariska and Stephanie sat down on the couch together, as they took a couple of moments to take in everything that happened. Stephanie looked down at the script in front of her.

"With everything that happened, I'm almost too scared to look at the script and find out what they've come up with this time," Stephanie said.

"I know what you mean, however, there's only one way to find that out. Reading the script," Mariska answered.

"I know that... I know," Stephanie sighed.

"I'm sure we can handle it, whatever that might be," Mariska said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right," Stephanie said.

"Hey, honey," Mariska said, as she took Stephanie's face between her hands and looked into cerulean eyes.

"We'll be alright, I won't let anything happen to you," Mariska said softly.

Stephanie covered the brunette's hands with her own, "I know you do, that's why I always feel safe around you," Stephanie replied softly, as she leaned into Mariska's hands.

Mariska pecked Stephanie's lips and softly squeezed the blonde's hands before she leaned back.

"C'mon March, let's go back to work, I can always kill the guy, Counselor. I have a gun and a badge you know," Mariska joked.

Stephanie threw back her head in laughter. Leave it to Mariska to make a comment like this and let her relax.

"You certainly are something, Detective," Stephanie smiled back.

"I know," Mariska said as she flashed Olivia's trade mark lopsided grin at the blonde.

Stephanie shook her head at the brunette and mock glared at her.

"Get back to work, Benson. Those D5's ain't writing themselves," Stephanie joked.

Both women smiled at each other and opened the scripts laying in front of them on the table. Stephanie started at the beginning, but Mariska had a hunch and started half way trough the script. They were reading for about 10 minutes when Mariska dropped the script on the table.

"I'm gonna kill Gary, it's gonna be slow and painful, and I will kill him," Mariska growled.

Stephanie looked up from her script and looked at her now agitated coworker and girlfriend.

"What? What did he do now?" Stephanie asked, a bit worried.

"We thought last time was bad with all the teasing and comments, well forget about that, this is going to be so much worse. He is going to have Olivia and Alex jump each others bones in Alex's office, at the end of the episode," Mariska answered.

Stephanie groaned loudly and banged her head on the table. The blonde knew that the strong brunette was right. Suddenly Stephanie sat up straight and looked at Mariska with her blue eyes on fire.

"You might kill Gary, but if Britt is gonna hit on you again, I'm gonna kill her," Stephanie said through clenched teeth.

Mariska swallowed hard. Stephanie being this aggressive turned her on like no one else ever could do. Stephanie noticed the change within the brunette when she turned away her head. The blonde's face immediately soften.

"What is sweetie?" Stephanie asked softly.

Mariska didn't turn back her head but she did answer Stephanie's question.

"You being like that, it...you know... it does certain things with me..," Mariska answered hesitatingly.

"Marish, look at me, please," Stephanie said as she took Mariska's hand in her own.

Slowly Mariska turned back her head and looked into the blue eyes she loved so much.

"It's alright to get turned on, honey. Do you think I don't get turned on when you go and be 'Detective Badass Benson' for me? Because I am," Stephanie admitted.

"It's just that no one ever turned me on like you do. And we want to wait to make love, but at times like this all I would want to do is jump your bones. Even if I don't know how to do that exactly," Mariska answered softly.

"You have the same effect on me, Mariska. And when that happens I want to do the same thing, but as you said yourself we want to wait till we both are ready to take that step. And in the mean time we just enjoy each other and get to know each other better," Stephanie said shyly.

"I know and I like it. Now let's prepare ourselves for another day of mercilessly teasing, shall we?" Mariska asked, as she got herself back together.

"Yes let's do that. But don't be surprised if I rip one of their heads off. There's only so much I can take," Stephanie answered.

"I'll look forward to it, Counselor. Just be ready for me doing the same," Mariska winked.

"And she's back folks." Stephanie laughed.

The rest of the remaining time both women studied their new lines and discussed how they would do the last scene of the episode. When it was time to get back they looked at each other, took a deep breath and briefly kissed each other on the lips, and left the trailer.

When they got back to the breakroom a few of their colleagues were already and winked at the women immediately. Stephanie and Mariska set their jaws while looking at each other. This was going to be a long day again. Slowly the others started to regroup in the breakroom as well. When the writers, Linda and Gary walked back into the room, Britt winked suggestively at Mariska. But before Stephanie could go at Britt and rip her head off, Mariska spoke up herself.

"We're not going the same way as we did last time, do we Britt? Because like Stephanie said on her first day to Craig, if I want to be hit on... I'll go out. Besides, it's going to be worse enough with the guys. Oh, and I'm not gay either," Mariska said firmly.

Some guys laughed out loud, Tamara and Linda started to whistle the funeral march while Stephanie needed every inch of her self control not to get a smirk or a wide smile on her face after hearing Mariska's words.

"Sounds clear to me, no hitting on Mariska, Britt!" Tamara teased.

Britt, who had the color of a tomato in her face now, mumbled something under her breath, but no one was able to figure out what the Canadian actually said. The whole room blew up at Tamara's comment. Even Mariska and Stephanie joined them. After a minute or two, Gary decided to move on and asked for everyone's attention.

"Alright, the schedule for today and tomorrow; this morning we start with the opening scene followed by the arrest scene and everything that happens before the arrest. This afternoon we shoot the first scene in Alex's office, Olivia's warrant, and we finish with the last scene in Alex's office at the end of the episode. Tomorrow, we start with the middle scene in Alex's office with Alex and Olivia, followed by the scenes involved with the evidence in the case. Tomorrow afternoon we start with the interrogation, followed by the case in court and we finish shooting the parts that didn't go well and needs to be done again. Anyone has a question about this?" Gary finished.

"Can't we do all the parts in Alex's office today? I think one day, with all you guys going on and on, is more than enough for us women," Mariska asked.

"We could, but that would mean that today is going to be very short, knowing the two of you, and tomorrow extremely long. So the answer is no, we won't do all the parts in Alex's office today," Gary answered.

"You better make sure that my gun isn't loaded with bullets then, because two days with all of you might make it go off accidentally," Mariska muttered.

"Point taken, Hargitay. Now let's start people, we have two busy days ahead of us," Gary said.

~~~ M M M ~~~

At lunch time Mariska was beyond pissed off and hit the gym the second they stopped filming. Craig had been hitting on her, briefly, before he turned his attention back to Stephanie.

After Gary had said that it had been enough, Craig had stopped openly teasing and hitting on the blonde. But when nobody else but Mariska was around her, he couldn't stop himself and made comments to both women.

Mariska hadn't left Stephanie's side since they had left the breakroom that morning, apart from shooting the scenes of course. The brunette had nearly lost control and punched Craig, and to prevent that she would beat his sorry ass, Mariska went to the gym, punching and kicking the boxing bag for a good half an hour.

Stephanie had slipped in the gym about 5 minutes after Mariska started to hit the bag. Partly because she would be away from Craig and the rest of the guys, and partly because she could keep an eye on her girlfriend. The blonde knew that Olivia had been pushed to the limit, just like herself, and watching the powerful brunette as she worked out made Stephanie feel safe. If she was honest to herself, it also turned her on-seeing that perfect, in-shape body, muscles moving, and a thin sheen of sweat covering her body.

At first Mariska didn't notice her blonde girlfriend, sitting in a corner of the gym on a bench, it wasn't until she stopped attacking the 'poor' boxing bag and turned around to walk to the dressing room to take a shower, she saw Stephanie sitting on the bench.

"I'm going to talk with Gary after I have taken a shower, and when we are home I start teaching you some moves to protect yourself or defend yourself, in case he makes a move and I'm not around you," Mariska said, as she walked out of the gym.

Stephanie didn't get a chance to respond, before she could open her mouth and say something Mariska was already in the dressing room. Shaking her head the blonde stood up and walked out of the gym herself, knowing that it was better to leave an angry Mariska alone for now. All she hoped was that the producer was ready for the conversation with the brunette.

~~~ M M M ~~~

15 minutes after Mariska left to take a shower she was in front of Gary's office knocked on the door and waited till Gary told her to come inside. The brunette opened the door and walked inside before she closed the door behind her and walked towards Gary's desk.

"We need to talk," Mariska said firmly.

Gary sighed internally, he saw it coming, he knew that the brunette in front of him would come to talk with him about something when she had disappeared from the set the second they were done filming for the morning.

"Yes, I got that when you walked off the set when were done filming. What is it that you want to talk about? And take a seat please, Mariska," Gary asked.

Mariska sat down in the chair at this side of Gary's desk and putted her left foot on her right knee, while she crossed her arms in front of her torso.

"That asshole Craig Daniels is what we need to talk about," Mariska said a bit angry.

"Judging by the tone of your voice, I think it's safe to assume that something happened. What is it?" Gary asked.

"What happened is that the asshole crossed the line multiple times after you told him to quit with the comments he made. The sneaky weasel didn't do it when others were around Stephanie and myself, but when no one else was there, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. And he wasn't far from getting his sorry ass kicked by me," Mariska growled.

Somehow Gary wasn't surprised to hear that Craig had crossed the line when nobody was around the two women. Since they had been shooting the episode with the undercover op of Alex and Olivia, the guys including himself had been teasing the two women, but they didn't push it to far. Craig was a different story. Until today, or better said, until now, Gary thought it wasn't that bad. But if Mariska wanted to kick his ass, Craig must have been acting worse than the producer thought he had done. Gary thought for a few moments before he spoke up.

"I'm sorry Mariska, I didn't know it was this bad. I didn't know that he didn't stop after I told him to. I do believe you, there's no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't tell me the truth. There is one big problem though, there are enough witnesses for what he openly said, however, there are no witnesses besides Stephanie and yourself that can confirm the things he said after I told him to quit. It is also reasonable to assume he won't do it again with someone else around the two of you. What we need to get is evidence of the things he will say again to the two of you alone. If I promise to figure out how we can get that, so we can do something about it, can you promise me not to kick his ass? What we don't need is that he can sue you for kicking his ass," Gary asked.

"If you don't take to long to figure something out, then yes, I can promise not to kick his ass. Thank you Gary, for believing me on my word. May I ask for a favor, in the mean time?" Mariska asked.

"Yes of course, within reason you can ask for any favor you need," Gary answered.

"Can you partner up Olivia with Fin or John? The less I have to work together with Craig the better it will be," Mariska asked.

"Of course, no problem. I will talk with the team of writers and I'm sure we can come up with something to make that change as soon as possible. I'll arrange a meeting with them and talk with them when we are done shooting for today. What I suggest is that tomorrow after we are done, the three of us, meaning the two of you and I, are going to talk about what to do. I think that I will have figured something out by then. How does that sounds to you?" Gary asked.

"That sounds good to me. I'll talk with Stephanie but I already know that she'll agree with it," Mariska answered.

"Well if you are sure then we go to my office when we are done. You know Stephanie better than the rest of us do. Tomorrow we will make a plan to catch him, Mariska. And I promise you that I will take care of it once we have the evidence we need. If Stephanie and you want to take further steps afterwards, is up to the two of you," Gary said reassuringly.

"I don't know that yet. First we need to get the evidence so you can deal with the bastard, and I have to talk with Stephanie if we will take further steps or not after that," Mariska said.

"Alright, I think we are done for now. I'm sure you want to have some time to eat something and try to relax a bit before we start filming again," Gary said.

"Yes, I sure want to have lunch. Working out in the gym made me hungry," Mariska answered with a small smile.

"Is the boxing bag still in one piece, or do we need to order a new one?" Gary joked.

"It's still in one piece. You would have to order a new one if I imagined it was Craig I was hitting instead of a bag," Mariska joked back.

"Very funny, Hargitay. Get something to eat and have a talk with Stephanie to relax and be ready to shoot again. I don't know what it is, but she seems to have a good influence on you and the other way around. Now get out of here, Rocky," Gary smiled.

Mariska stood up, mock saluted Gary and left his office. The brunette was relieved with how their conversation had been going. She smiled when she thought back at Gary's comment about Stephanie. Thinking that he probably would have said something completely different if he knew that the beautiful blonde was secretly her girlfriend. Little did the powerful brunette know. Suspecting that something might be going on between the two women was exactly the reason why the producer had said it.

After the lunch break, the first scene at Alex's office was filmed in one take. Now it was time to shoot the last scene at the ADA's office. Gary asked if both women were ready and when Stephanie and Mariska nodded he counted back silently to zero.

~~~~ S/M S/M S/M~~~

Mariska and Stephanie had just walked back into Alex's office and talked a bit before Mariska pinned Stephanie softly against Alex's desk and kissed her almost carefully. Both women were holding back, they both were a bit scared that they wouldn't be able to control themselves and put up a big show for everyone watching them. With the result that things were pretty tame, and not the firework Gary had in mind.

"Cut! Ladies, you have to do much better than this. Alex and Olivia want to rip off each others clothes and take each other on the spot, not making sweet love. We start over from the beginning of this scene." Gary said, after he interrupted the scene.

Stephanie and Mariska went back to the place where they started shooting the scene and Gary counted off again. However, not long after they had started playing the scene again, the producer cut it off for the second time.

"Is there something bothering the both of you with this scene?" Gary asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. Why?" Mariska asked.

"Because I had to interrupt the two of you twice, and that's something I didn't need to do before. It's too tame, and without the fire you two have normally," Gary answered.

"Alright, I get it. We'll do it again and this time you will get what you want," Mariska said.

"Make sure you wear sunglasses to protect your eyes," Stephanie added.

Gary nodded and smiled at them.

"That's what I wanted to hear. We start from the moment Alex and Olivia are inside Alex's office after their conversation," Gary said, as he smiled to Stephanie and Mariska.

The brunette and the blonde nodded at the producer and walked back and into Alex's office.

Mariska pinned Stephanie up against Alex's desk and leaned forwards to capture the blonde's lips in a heated kiss. After that kiss they barely could control themselves and almost ripped off each others clothes. They started to take off the other's shirt and when Mariska had pulled off Stephanie's shirt she picked up the blonde and set her on the desk, while she settled herself between her thighs and kissed Stephanie again. As the scene ended here, both Mariska and Stephanie had trouble to stop there and let each other go. In what seemed like minutes, but in reality were merely seconds, they kept kissing while their hands roamed over half naked torsos, before they pulled back. As they stood up again they looked into each others eyes and both saw the desire and want they felt for the other. And they quickly looked away, desperately trying to get back control over their bodies.

Both women dressed themselves again and then walked out of Alex's office and back to where Gary and the others were standing.

"I'm not saying this to tease you, but that was hot. That was how it needed to be," Gary said excitedly.

"Good. So we're done for today, we don't have to do it over again?" Mariska asked.

"Are you kidding me? It looked like you almost would rip off each others clothes. So yes, we're done for today. We don't make porn movies, we shoot SVU episodes. Go home and relax," Gary answered.

"Thank you, Gary. I've had enough for today so I certainly am going home and relax, now. See you guys tomorrow." Stephanie said.

While Stephanie walked away she looked back over her shoulder,

"Are you coming, Detective Badass? You have the keys, so you're my ride and I want to go home, now," Stephanie said, well more like demanded.

~~~S/M S/M S/M~~~

**Present time, Stephanie's apartment.**

Stephanie had barely close the door when she found herself pinned with her back against it. The words the blonde had said less than a minute ago had almost taken away the last bit of self control Mariska had left. The kiss that followed made Stephanie's knees go weak and she clamped at the brunette to stay on her feet. When air was needed both women pulled back their heads a bit and chestnut eyes locked with cerulean ones.

"Make love to me, Marish," Stephanie said with a husky voice.

~~~M M M~~~

Without giving an answer, it was not needed to say anything at all, Mariska picked up Stephanie and the blonde putted her long legs around Mariska's waist, while the brunette walked them to the bedroom. Mariska stopped next to the bed and lowered Stephanie until the blonde stood on the floor and on her own feet. To the brunette nobody had ever looked more beautiful than the blonde in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Mariska asked, she needed to know for sure this was what the blonde wanted.

"I'm ready, I've never been more certain. If you are ready too, please make love to me," Stephanie pleaded softly.

"I want you Stephanie March, I never have wanted someone more than I want you," Mariska almost whispered.

Slowly Mariska leaned forwards and captured Stephanie's lips in a soft but sensual kiss. Her hands placed on the blonde's hips started to move upwards over a toned stomach until they reached the top button of the blue silk blouse Stephanie was wearing. Mariska ended the kiss and looked down as she unbuttoned the blouse, one button at the time revealing perfect alabaster skin. Mariska moaned softly when she saw Stephanie's small, but firm and perky breasts covered in a blue lacy bra that matched with the blonde's eyes. Her eyes stayed glued to the two mounds as her hands kept going downwards until all the buttons were done, the shirt was open and Stephanie's toned stomach was visible too. She unbuttoned the cuffs of Stephanie's blouse and gently removed it from the blonde's shoulders, dropping it on the floor.

Mariska's mouth went dry as she looked at the almost naked torso in front of her.

"God, you're beautiful," Mariska chocked out softly.

~~~ S S S ~~~

With the way Mariska looked at her, her feelings and desire clearly in her eyes, Stephanie had never felt more beautiful or special as she felt right now.

Suddenly the blonde couldn't wait no longer, wanting to see the body she dreamed of for a while now, wanting to feel Mariska's body against her own body, to feel skin against skin. Stephanie reached for the bottom of Mariska's pullover and tucked at the hem.

"Off," Stephanie husked.

Mariska held up her hands in the air so Stephanie could remove her pullover but the blonde had other things in mind and took Mariska's undershirt in her hands too and removed them both. Leaving Mariska equally naked as herself and now it was Stephanie's turn, the blonde gasped as she saw the black lacy bra, the full breasts in it, and the muscled abs under the olive skin.

"Wow...even more beautiful than I imagined," Stephanie whispered, the tops of her fingers touching Mariska's toned stomach.

~~~ S/M S/M S/M ~~~

Mariska shivered as she felt the blonde's fingers roaming over her stomach. Just like Stephanie, Mariska needed to feel more. She reached for the button fly of the blonde's off white pants and unbuttoned it, after that she unzipped the zipper and hooked her thumbs under the waist band of Stephanie's pants and looked up into her eyes. Stephanie nodded while she kicked off her heels and held onto Mariska for support.

The brunette waited until she was done before she slowly lowered the pants over Stephanie's hips, thighs and let gravity take care of the rest. The younger blonde stepped out of her pants and stood there in just her bra and matching lace panties. Quickly Mariska kicked off her own heels and got rid of her black pants and stood in her bra with matching black laced boxer shorts. The brunette didn't give Stephanie the time to get a good look at her body, she softly pushed the taller blonde onto the bed and once she was lying down on the bed with her head on a pillow.

Mariska lowered her body on top of Stephanie's and settled her legs between her thighs, holding herself up with her strong arms. She lowered her head and captured Stephanie's lips with her own. As Mariska deepened their kiss, her cellphone went off, making both women groan. Mariska tried to get up but Stephanie wouldn't let her go and pulled her legs around the brunette and locked her ankles.

"Let it go, if it's important they'll call again," Stephanie said.

Agreeing with her girlfriend Mariska let her phone ring and lowered herself back on top the blonde and kissed her again. Both women smiled into the kiss when the ringing stopped, however they didn't get the time to enjoy each other any further, as the phone started to ring again. Stephanie sighed as she let Mariska go so the brunette could get up and answer the damn phone. As she got off the bed Mariska tried to locate her cellphone, not remembering where she had left it. As she looked around Stephanie's bedroom she remembered she had left it in the pocket of her pants and quickly pulled out her cellphone and answered it.

"Hargitay," Mariska said sternly.

Mariska listened for a few moments before she spoke up again.

"Can't this wait till tomorrow?" Mariska asked.

The brunette listened again and sighed internally.

"Fine, we'll be there in 30 minutes." Mariska answered and ended the call.

"Let me guess, that was Gary," Stephanie said, a bit irritated.

"Yes it was. I'm sorry Steph, but as you heard we need to get dressed and drag our asses back to the studio," Mariska apologized.

Stephanie got off the bed and both women gathered their clothes together before getting dressed again.

As they walked to the brunette's car in the parking garage, Stephanie looked at Mariska.

"Did he say why we needed to come back to the studio?" Stephanie asked.

"No he didn't, the only thing he said that we needed to get back and when I asked if it couldn't wait till tomorrow, he said no and that it was important. He said he would explain it when we would be back there," Mariska answered.

When both women were seated Mariska started the car and drove away from the parking spot. As she waited at to exit the parking garage she turned her head and looked briefly at Stephanie.

"This better be important, otherwise I'm gonna kick Gary's ass so thoroughly that he can't sit for a week," Mariska said sternly.


End file.
